


I Settle For Long Distance Calls

by Borka



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Texting, honestly i dont like when people make him mean in fics but here i am, i didn't mean to, idk how to be nice, johnny suh is a total flirt, other members will be tagged when they're introduced, ten is kinda mean, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borka/pseuds/Borka
Summary: Your classic text au where two people bump into eachother and accidentally exchange phones, except it's at an airport and Ten just got back from Thailand and Johnny is late for his flight.  He's going to stay with family and they're gonna be stuck with eachother's phones for the entire summerI'm literally so bad at summaries I'm sorry
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how quick i'll update this, I'm really just doing this for when I need a break because the thing I'm currently writing is more angsty than I meant. I really hope you guys like this. Also my next work because I actually am enjoying writting it, it's just different to what I'm used to writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda crappy and I'm not sure why. When I was writing it, it just felt really choppy but I couldn't be bothered with changing it so sorry

It’s 6 in the morning and Johnny fell asleep in a cafe directly after check in for his flight. Really, you can’t blame him. He had to wake up at 3 in the morning for this. Knowing he'd be waking up early did not stop him from scrolling through his phone till midnight. He really hated himself right now as he weaved through other sleep deprived people. Lots of glares were thrown his way but he paid them no mind. He didn’t have the time for that. He had about a minute and half at the airport before boarding cut off. He couldn’t afford to care about the feelings of strangers at the moment, though he’ll feel sorry later once he’s actually on the plane.

Johnny checked the time on his phone. He couldn’t have been looking at it for more than a few seconds but suddenly he was looking at the ceiling. It took a few seconds for his brain to catch up but once it did, his panic came back tenfold. He had only a few seconds to register the shocked face of another man across from him before his body started moving on it’s own. One hand grabbed his phone, the other his bag, and he was off. He called a frantic sorry over his shoulder and took off again.

Finally, he could see his terminal and the last of the people in the line were entering. They were just about to close the door when and gave him tired glares when he yelled for them to wait. 

He could feel eyes on him as he entered being the only person standing. Johnny paid them no mind and put his bag in the overhead. Then he collapsed into his seat and almost immediately fell asleep.  
+  
Ten watched the cute man’s back till he lost it in the crowd. Shaking off the shock, he grabbed his phone and stood. Depositing the phone in his pocket without checking it, he continued on his way. He had already texted Taeyong, and he was sure the idiot could follow some simple instructions.

A dull ache spread up his arm from his wrist. Hoping beyond hope that it only still hurts because he’s tired and so are his muscles. If his wrist is sprained, he will kill that stranger no matter how cute he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Language
> 
> Kinda short. I really didn't mean to make Ten mean. People make Ten a bitch for some reason and i just don't see why. He's only mean here because I'm mean and I have no idea how to be nice and I'm terrible at texting. I'm terrible at writing dialog so I figured something that's almost entirely dialog is good practice.

Unknown  
  
**Today** 12:16 AM  
Hey sorry to bother you  
  
I think you have my phone  
  
No shit  
  
And you have mine  
  
Ya sorry  
  
So how do we do thsi  
  
What do you mean? Do what?  
  
idk  
  
I mean no one knows we don't have our own phones  
  
Do u know all your contacts numbers?  
  
Cuz i don't  
  
Can we not just switch phones?  
  
Assuming your the cute guy I ran into at the airport  
  
No  
  
Why not?  
  
Well to start  
  
We're in different countries  
  
Wait, what? What country are you in?  
  
I'm visiting family in Chicago  
  
Then we'll just switch when you get back  
  
That's gonna be a while  
  
How long is a while?  
  
...  
  
The summer  
  
The whole fucking summer?  
  
Ya sorry man  
  
So do you want me to send you all the numbers in your cotacts?  
  
That would take forever. Just send a text with your number to some important contacts and I’ll do the same for you.  
  
Oh yeah that’s a lot smarter  
  
So what’s your name  
  
Why do you care?  
  
So i can explain to the people i text?  
  
Oh  
  
Ten  
  
Ten what?  
  
Minutes?  
  
seconds?  
  
dogs?  
  
I hope it's dogs  
  
It's my name  
  
Your name is Ten?  
  
Like the number?  
  
Yes  
  
Why would it be dogs?  
  
idk i like dogs  
  
...  
  
Fair point  
  
someting not mean!  
  
I'm not mean?  
  
you kinda are  
  
Oh  
  
What's your name?  
  
Johnny  
  
I like you Ten  
  
You're interesting  
  
Tell me the contacts you want me to text  
  
Ok but you can’t deflect forever  
  
Watch me  
  
>:P   
  
**Read** 12:43


	3. Chapter 3

4 Dumbasses  
  
**Today** 7:48 AM  
Yuta  
I still can not believe you switched phones with a stranger  
shut  
  
up  
  
Jaehyun  
You really are the dumbest person I know  
Debateable  
  
You know Mark  
  
Mark  
HEY  
Mark  
Y r u bringing me into this  
Mark  
At least I'm still texting from my own phone  
I repeat  
  
Shut  
  
Up  
  
Jaehyun  
You realize you will never live this down  
I do realize this yes  
  
Does not stop me from beating your ass though  
  
Jaehyun  
You may be able beat Mark and Yuta  
Jaehyun  
But not me  
Again  
  
Debatable  
  
Mark  
HEY  
Yuta  
Yeah probably  



	4. Chapter 4

QT🥰  
  
**Today** 9:27  
hey  
  
Sorry I know it’s late there but I just got a text from a contact that is just 🤮  
  
They want you to come over?  
  
Ignore it  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Positive  
  
Please just ignore it  
  
If you say so  
  
**Read** 9:32


	5. Chapter 5

QT🥰  
  
**Today** 7:13 PM  
Your camera sucks  
  
Excuse me  
  
We literally have the same phone  
  
Yeah but your camera still sucks  
  
Why are you even taking pictures?  
  
I went to the pier with my friend today  
  
And his boyfriend wanted pictures because he’s never to the states  
  
Well I’m sorry my terrible my terrible camera couldn’t do the pier justice then  
  
Nah the pictures were mostly of Jae so the quality may just be his face lo  
  
Why couldn’t this Jae use his own phone  
  
The dumbass didn’t charge it  
  
He thinks he’s smart but sometimes i seriously doubt it  
  
Ah yes I know the type  
  
We all know someone  
  
Unfortunately that's most of my friends  
  
We must have the same friends then  
  
Maybe  
  
What part of korea are you from?  
  
I'm actually not from korea  
  
I'm just going to college here  
  
Where at?  
  
SMU  
  
Me too!  
  
I wonder how we've never met  
  
Who knows?  
  
Well I've gotta go  
  
Got a class in about half an hour  
  
It's summer?  
  
I teach summer dance classes to kids  
  
Oh that's cool! My friend's boyfriend does the same thing  
  
Weird coincidence  
  
Bye Johnny  
  
Bye!  
  
**Read** 7:27 PM


	6. Chapter 6

4 dumbasses  
  
**Today** 7:28 PM  
Hey Yuta  
  
Do you know a ten?  
  
Yuta  
I don’t think so  
Why?  
No reason  
  
Just curious  
  
Jaehyun  
I think I might  
Really?  
  
How?  
  
Jaehyun  
Doyoung's friend Taeyong  
Taeyong knows everyone  
  
Jaehyun  
True but I think they were friends since highschool or something like that. I’ve only met the guy twice and very briefly  
Jaehyun  
Doyoung seems to like him though  
Interesting  
  
Mark  
Wait is this the guy you switched phones with  
Yeah  
  
Yuta  
ooooooo Johnny's got a crush on phone boy  
What in the world makes you think that?  
  
Mark  
You don't usually seek out other people  
What do you mean  
  
I know a lot of people plus I seek you guys out all the time  
  
Mark  
Yeah but you don't usually seek other people first  
Mark  
They usually come to you  
I never noticed  
  
Jaehyun  
Johnny It’s like you have a gravitational pull  
Jaehyun  
People just like you  
huh  
  



End file.
